


Farewell, good and faithful friend

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Rufus disappears between Carola and Wrong. How did the family cope with his death?
Kudos: 6





	Farewell, good and faithful friend

“Mama,” called Charles, as Joey hurried past the nursery door, “Why is Rufus following you around?”

Joey stopped short and turned around. She saw Rufus behind her. “I hadn’t noticed,” she said.

“He knows we are leaving,” said Stephen looking up from the trainset he had set out that morning. “And he had never been away from you before.”

“No,” agreed Charles. Mike in his playpen chuckled. Charles looked at him and hoped that his mother was not going to let him out to disrupt the train layout.

Joey came into the nursery and sat down. Rufus laid himself at her feet and she stroked his head. “Rufus has been away from me before,” she said, “When Papa and I had to leave Austria. We could not take him with us."

“Why not?” asked Stephen.  
“Did you take a train?” asked Charles.  
Michael yawned.

“We couldn’t take him with us because we had upset the people in charge in the country and we had to leave quickly. We walked over the mountains.”

“Why?” asked Stephen

“We were trying to help a man who other men were trying to hurt,” said Joey, “and we had to leave Austria quickly without anyone knowing.”

“Rufus would have helped over the mountains” observed Stephen.

“He wasn’t with us,” explained Joey “and the Nazis were watching Auntie Madge’s house.”

“Was the man evil?” asked Charles  
“No, he was Jewish,” said Joey  
“What’s Jewish?” asked Charles  
“It’s a different religion,” said Joey “and some people don’t like different people or ideas.”

“Did he say, Gentle Jesus, Meek and Mild?” asked Charles.

“No, Jews just worship God the Father,” explained Joey, wondering where this conversation was going to take her. “Anyway, we tried to help and had to leave quickly so had to leave Rufus behind. But Jockel, who worked at the Chalet School rescued him and brought him to France where Mr Flower, do you remember Cornelia?” The boys frowned, Stephen nodded, Charles shook his head, Mike seemed to have fallen asleep in his playpen. Joey glanced at him, he opened his eyes and laughed at her. She stood up and went over and picked him up. Rufus watched her. Charles came over and sat by him and started stroking him and murmuring, “Do you remember Jockel? Do you remember home? Mama, was Jockel his owner before you?” 

“No, that was Eigen,” said Joey sitting back down. She had a lot to do, but her boys needed her.

“Eigen, Jockel, Jockel Eigen, “chanted Charles and he and Stephen laughed. “Funny names,” said Charles and they both laughed. Michael looked at them and joined in. Joey shook her head, “Austrians and Germans would think your names funny,” she said.

“No,” said Stephen, “Auntie Frieda has Stefan.” Joey gave up that conversation. “Did Aunt Frieda leave with you?” asked Stephen.  
“Did Anna?” asked Charles.

“No, they arrived later,” said Joey, “You are right though, Rufus has been with me ever since. He does remember home for him, the Tiernsee. I opened a trunk full of belongings from Tyrol just before I thought Papa was dead...

“Papa was dead!” Charles sat up and Stephen stared at his mother, “Why and when?”

“During the war,” Joey was annoyed with herself for letting this slip out, “He was in the Navy and his ship was sunk. Rufus stayed with me throughout that time. And Papa came back and we were all happy again."

The boys looked at her and at each other. She was upset. Rufus raised himself up and put his head on Joey’s lap. Michael patted his head. “Rufu,” he said. Joey smiled at him, while she petted Rufus. “He’s a big dog isn’t he?” 

She smiled at her older sons, “Rufus knows how I feel,” she said, “Robin will be taking him to school when we sail. Now, have you got everything you need? We will be leaving soon and I don’t want tears on the boat or train “

“Yes,” said Stephen, “We can’t take this can we?”

“I’m afraid not,” said his mother as she stood up. “I’ll put Michael down for his nap. Be good,” and she left the nursery followed by Rufus.

**************************

“Mama, Mama,” cried Charles two mornings later as he stood in the sitting room. “Mama come quickly."

“What on earth,” grunted Jack, “It’s only 6 o’clock.”

A howl came from the nursery. “He’s woken Mike,” moaned Joey.

“Mama,” the cry came again, and the sound of footsteps running towards their room. The door burst open and Charles stood there with tears rolling down his cheeks, “Mama, Rufus, he’s not woken up.”

“Must be the only one in the house,” muttered Jack under his breath. Joey had flown past her son and down the stairs to her pet. He was lying stretched out on the carpet in front of the fire. She sank down beside him and buried her face in his fur. 

The remainder of her children woken by Charles, followed her down and watched her. Len and Stephen looked at each other and they slipped away to the nursery. Con hovered uneasily watching her mother, but Robin, woken like everyone else, pushed her gently away towards the triplets' bedroom and went over and hugged Joey, they were the two with the longest and fondest memories of Rufus and they stayed with him. 

Jack had his hands full with Charles and left Joey and Robin together. He went to the kitchen to make arrangements for breakfast for his family. He presided over the breakfast telling the children about Rufus’s life and how he had peacefully died.

“He was mother’s first friend,” said Charles,

“He was with her when she thought you were dead,” said Stephen to his father.

“He will be with her forever,” said Jack hastily, seeing the startled looks his daughters had given him.

“Like her guardian angel,” said Charles happily.

“He won't miss us when we go to Canada." said Stephen . 

“Mama and I’ll take him back to Plas Gwyn today,” said Jack, “So he can be laid to rest there. If you children want to make some goodbye cards we will take them with us.”

“How will we tell Margot?” asked Con.

“I’ll phone Canada and ask Auntie Madge to tell her,” said her father, “And phone school, telling them not to expect him.”

Charles stared and then started to cry again. Joey and Robin who were coming into the dining room heard him. Joey went over to him and picked him up. “Don’t be too upset, Charles,” she said. “I think you knew that he was trying to tell us that he was not going to be left behind. And it is best for us all. I would have missed him badly.”

Charles nodded. “We are going to make cards,” he told his mother, “and Papa taking you and him to Plas Gwyn to lay him to rest”

Joey’s eyes filled, “Thank you my darlings,” she said looking at Jack across the table and he knew that she would be all right.


End file.
